everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Miller
'''Daniel Horatio Miller '''is easy to crush on, but not so easy to beat in the pool. A sporty Shark with super smarts. Daniel doesn't have powers, but he could cast a spell on any girl, drumming up the drama. Daniel is portrayted by Nick Merico History In Season 1, Daniel shows Emma around the school and is dating Maddie Van Pelt. He develops a crush on her and after he start datiy with Maddie, he tells Emma he has not feelings for her. When Maddie finds out, she gets angry and starts up a storm. Later in the season, he writes and performs a song for maddie. In the next season, Emma hides that she has powers and when Daniel finds out, he breaks up with her. The cool guy Jax tries to take Emma away from him. This leads to constant arguments towards the two. However, in the season finale, Emma chooses Daniel and they will not get back together while trying to stop Jax and Evil Emma from taking the Magic Realm. jax tells daniel to stay away from her and it is unknown if they made up. Physical Appeare jax is tall, athletic and the leader of the sharks. His personal style tends to be casual but colorful without being over the top, while he prefers the dress-shirt-and-tie version of the school uniform. Personality Daniel is a sweet and fun loving guy. He is very athletic as shown by the fact that he is captain of 3 teams out of 5 in total. He never try's to dress over the top and has super smarts as well. Relationships Emma Alonso: (It's complicated/In Love With) Emma and jax meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. jax is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her redistration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office.A Bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt (Daniel's Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. Daniel and Emma become a not couple in the last episode of Season 1 The Chosen One. In Season 2 he breaks up with Emma after he finds out that Emma has been hiding her powers from him. He kissed her in The Abyss and then they get back together. Maddie Van Pelt (Ex-Girlfriend/Good Friend) Daniel and Maddie first dated in the show and they make up 74 times. Daniel then make up with Maddie for real as he wanted to date Emma. In Season 2, they become friends as he tells Maddie that she's became a nicer person and gives Maddie relationship advice between her and Diego. Diego Rueda (Teammate/Good Friend) Daniel and Diego are teammates and good friends. They, alongside Jax, crashes the girls' sleepover but Diego got annoyed when Daniel used to remind him that him and Maddie dated. Jax Novoa (Enemy) Jax and Daniel become enemies because Jax wants to date Emma and tries to make Daniel jealous when he and Emma are dating at some point. Andi Cruz (Teammate/Good Friend) Daniel and Andi are good friends and Andi helped him and Emma get out of the Abyss. Plus Andi supports Daniel being the team captain of The Sharks and dislikes Jax as well. Trivia *He's allergic to butterflies. *Daniel is the captain of The Sharks. *He's captain of the Soccer team. *He runs track and plays baseball. *Favorite color is blue. *As captain of the Sharks he gets a letter jacket. *He plays the guitar. *He sings and writes songs. *He hates lying *Favorite quote "Cheaters never win" *Nickname "Most Valuable Player" *Hates bullying and losing *It is known by Miss Information that he is an Aries in The Breakup. *He is captain on all of the sports' teams, shown in The Breakup. *He hates acting. *Daniel and Emma became a couple at the end of Season 1. *Daniel and Emma did not kiss in The Abyss in season 2 Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Sharks Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters